Teacher's House ( Alphonse Elric Omorashi )
by Eizion
Summary: This was a request, kinda Alphonse really needs the restroom at Teachers, but a series of unfortunate events lead to him being locked out of the bathroom, with nowhere to go. WARNING: Omorashi. Don't like, don't read


Alphonse Elric had not had an accident in three years, and he was most certainly not going to now, in his bed at Teacher's house. He was only eight years old, and he and his slightly-older brother, Edward, lived with their Alchemy Teacher, Izumi Curtis... i.e. the scariest woman alive. She was literally so scary that Alphonse had held in his pee since eleven o'clock the night before. He'd asked Ed to go with him to the bathroom, but his brother had refused and just rolled over and gone back to sleep.

So, Al had held it. He just lay there with his little hands between his legs, holding himself as tightly as he dared to do. A small sniffle escaped him at the same time a tiny drop leaked out. He'd convinced himself that he could hold it, though. He only had an hour left before Teacher got them up for breakfast, and then he'd run down to the bathroom. He didn't have to go _that _badly, so he could definitely hold it for an hour with no problems.

His last accident was at five years old, in kindergarten. It was his last day, and he'd been playing so much that he hadn't even realized he had to go until the bathroom became occupied. He'd tried to take his mind off of it by sitting in the floor and drawing with a couple of other kids his age. He'd lost it pretty quickly, and no one noticed he was peeing until the puddle reached the coloring book. The other kids had been disgusted, and his big brother had had to come and bring him home. As usual, Ed had made fun of him for wetting himself, like he always did when he wet the bed. Alphonse had been so embarrassed, and he'd even cried and hugged his mother for a full hour afterward.

Al would not let that happen again. He didn't even have a mother to comfort him this time, so he couldn't wet himself. He'd just have to wait.

So, he waited. He'd squirmed. He'd fought against his own body until he heard Izumi get up. As she opened their door, he leaped up, mumbled a hasty "Good morning, Teacher!" and raced down to the bathroom, only to find it occupied. His heart dropped to his stomach and his bladder let out a few urgent pulses. He ignored them and headed upstairs quickly, whimpering as he got dressed. Ed was just sluggishly getting out of bed, a wide yawn ripping itself from his loud mouth.

"Hey, Al," he murmured, then seemed to notice the way Al was jerking his hips back and forth. "You gotta pee or something?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. It took all of Al's patience and love for his brother not to run over and slap him in the face.

"Yes, Brother. I have since last night," he said calmly, pulling out some clothes to put on for the day to come. He had a feeling that it was going to suck, but he didn't say another word about needing to pee.

"You haven't gone yet?" Ed demanded, a protective flash in his golden eyes. He cursed softly. "Al, I'm sorry, I should've gone with you. Let's go now."

Al shook his head. "No, there's someone in the bathroom already. By the time I get out there, maybe they'll be out," he told him, taking off his pants. Both he and Ed were shocked when a strong spurt of urine escaped his pale white briefs, landing on the floor with a loud _SPLAT! s_ound.

Frantically, Al squeezed himself, preventing any more from leaking out. His face was blood red and he couldn't help another hot dribble from coming out when Ed hurried over silently. His older brother put a hand to his back comfortingly. "Al, I had no idea it was this bad. Please forgive me," he said, and Al's eyes flooded with tears that he swiftly brushed back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he lied, stripping off his underwear as well and feeling another drop roll down his leg. He danced a bit as he pulled on more clothes – black shorts, just in case he leaked. It wouldn't show that way. He crossed his legs and hurried to hobble downstairs. He ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it, surprised when Sig walked up behind him.

"That's no use, kid. I locked the door. The plumbing's backed up, and the plumber will be here soon. I guess we'll all have to wait," he informed him, and Al could've started crying in dismay right then and there. He had to go worse than anyone in the whole house! This just wasn't fair.

Instead of arguing, however, Al shuffled his way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for Teacher to give them breakfast. Ed had sat down with him, and Al couldn't help but notice the concerned looks his big brother was giving him. He loved Ed to death; he honestly did. But sometimes he could be so dense.

Teacher had just set the table when Al had had enough. He excused himself and performed an awkward shuffle to the front door. As soon as he opened it, however, a crash of thunder sounded and sent him scurrying back inside, eyes round and a hot spurt of urine appearing in his pants. He tensed and gripped himself, tears in his eyes as he got back to the table.

"Sorry," he mumbled softly and started to eat his omelet that Teacher had made for him.

Sig had just chuckled at his embarrassed, red-faced expression. "When you have to pee, you go to any means necessary. That includes going outside," he said as he wolfed down his (much larger) omelet. Al had just smiled sheepishly in response and picked at his omelet.

Ed kept giving him those concerned looks, though, and Al wondered sometimes if they really did have that "Elric Brother Telepathy," as Ed claimed they did. More than likely, he was just seeing that his little brother looked scared and had no appetite.

Al was on the verge of exploding. He had his legs tightly crossed, and a few beads of sweat slid down his flushed cheeks as he took another few tiny bites. He looked up when Teacher started to speak.

"Since it's raining outside, I suppose we'll just have to train inside." Al wanted to kill himself. "We won't be doing anything strenuous. Just reviews." Okay, that sounded better. Izumi stood, leading the two of them into the living room and standing with her arms crossed.

"Kneel down," she ordered, and of course, Ed and Al got down on their knees. This position was even worse on Al's quivering bladder, and he knew it was just a matter of time before it popped. He was praying it wouldn't be soon, though. He was hoping to be able to wait till when the storm passed, but he wasn't sure if that was realistic or not.

Al did horribly on the tests that Izumi gave them. He did so bad that Teacher had literally walked over to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever. She'd punched him when she found out that he didn't, and it had sent him reeling, onto his back in the floor. He rubbed his jaw and stared up at her with tears in his eyes, like usual. "I'm sorry, Teacher. I'll do better," he promised quietly, though he honestly wasn't sure how well his distended bladder was going to hold out. It was so extended that he could literally feel it poking out of his skin.

"You're right. You will. Demonstrate on Edward the proper way to pin someone down. Now," she ordered, tapping her foot impatiently as Al hesitated, then immediately went to push his brother to the floor. He clenched his muscles in his hips, feeling urine right on the tip, begging to be let out. Jeez, he was dying. He pinned Ed down, with one hand on either of his shoulders, and his legs spread apart.

"Fight him back, Ed."

At Teacher's command, Ed bucked. When he did, Al's bladder gave out. It started as a warming sensation in his underwear, then turned into a small trickle that fell from his crotch onto his brother's stomach. Ed and Izumi both looked shocked, and Al immediately tried to get off of Ed and sit in the floor. A puddle formed underneath him swiftly, and an incredibly loud hissing sound filled the air as Al tried desperately to hold himself. All he succeeded in doing was wetting his hands.

Ed had come over to rub his back at some point while he was whimpering and wetting himself. He was murmuring softly in a soothing tone, but it took a while for Al to figure out what he was saying.

"Hush, baby, it's okay. You didn't mean to. It's okay, I'll make sure no one picks on you for it." Ed's voice was honey-smooth and so soft. It sounded so similar to their mother's voice that Al just stared at him with tear-filled golden eyes, his lips slightly parted in surprise. He hiccupped once and then sobbed as Ed pulled him closer.

"Al, please forgive me," he whispered softly, a few tears sliding down his own cheeks. "I should've walked you to the bathroom. I'll never do something so mean to you again." His shoulders shook as he held his little brother close. Al was soaking wet and surprisingly still peeing, but Ed didn't care. He pulled him into his lap and continued rubbing his back.

Al was so exhausted. He'd been up all night holding in his urine, and his body was too tired to do anything anymore. He nuzzled his brother's cheek to show that he forgave him, and relaxed even further when Ed started to hum an old lullaby that their mom would sing to them when they were babies. Tiredness was slowly consuming Alphonse, but through that hazy veil of half-sleep he heard Ed ask if he could take him back to bed.

Apparently Teacher had said yes, because not a minute later, Al felt himself being undressed, and he felt gentle hands putting a large t-shirt on him. Ed guided him with gentle hands back to bed, and tucked him in. Al smiled when his big brother kissed his forehead and slid into bed beside him.

The two snuggled up together, and Al buried his face in Ed's chest. "Brother?" he whispered softly.

"Mmm?" Ed asked gently, brushing his fingers through Al's hair. The younger was so close to sleep – it was evident in his voice, and the way his eyes wouldn't open more than a fourth of the way.

"I love you."

Ed smiled and nuzzled his little brother's nose affectionately, rubbing his small back with his soft hands. "I love you, too, Al. More than anything," he whispered softly, and watched as his little brother made himself more comfortable, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. It wasn't long after that that Ed closed his own eyes and drifted off as well.

After Izumi had finished cleaning up after Al, she had gone up to check on the two, only to find the boys wrapped in each other's arms, with Ed's nose buried into Al's hair, and Al's hands fisted in the front of his older brother's shirt. The sight was so serene and beautiful that she couldn't bring herself to wake them up. Instead, she picked up a larger blanket, headed over, and tucked them in. After, she kissed both their foreheads and left the room, allowing them a few minutes of peace and quiet.

They'd need it, because the storm had subsided, and Teacher was going to work them to the bone later.


End file.
